This invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful feed device for materials which is connected with a horizontal shaft which is displaceably mounted in a feed rocker arm which is fixed in the housing of the sewing machine.
A similar feed device is known through U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,325. In this arrangement the drive of the transverse movement of the feeder occurs from a cam plate in the upper arm of the sewing machine, thus requiring considerable mechanical effort to produce the transverse movement and to transmit it to the feeder. This design, therefore, is trouble prone and expensive and operates unsatisfactorily in particular at high running speeds.